theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ChuckyGaming12/Loud Journey The Movie:Trip to New York
(Opens with the Intro Starting) Verse 1:Crashing through the crowded halls,Dodging girls like ping-pong-balls,just to reach the bathroom on time (Hey!,Hey!,Hey!) Verse 2:Leaping over laundry piles,Diapers you can smell for miles (Guys gotta do what he can to survive!) Verse 4:In the Loud House!,in the Loud House!,Duck,Dodge,Push and shove (It's how we show our love!) Verse 5:In the Loud House!,In the Loud House! (One Boy,Ten girls, Wouldn't trade it for the world) Loud! House! Loud! Loud House! Me(Spoken):Journey (Opens with All of us Packing our bags) Me(To Luna):Hey Luns wanna pack up some lunch for a trip? Luna(To Me):I sure hope to but i won't because of the egg salad sandwiches bleghh Me(To Luna):Well fine (I approach Lincoln and run to him) Me:(To Lincoln):Hey Linc,this is gonna be a fun trip right? Lincoln(To Me):Yeah more better than the trip to China (Flashback to them going to a trip to China) Lynn Sr.:Well Kids,what food you want to eat on china? Luna:Spaghetti Lynn:Meatball Subs Lucy:Dark Chocolate Lynn Sr.:Well those things aren't foods from China (They all groan,The Flashback Sequence ends) Me(To Lincoln):But this is definitely the best trip we will have on our whole life! Lincoln(To Me):Yeah,definitely (Cuts to us at the Airport Station) Me:I think this will definitely take a while Lisa:Perhaps,We will need to wait another 3 Hours of this Me:No,We don't need another 3 hours it will recently ruin our trip Airport Computer:The Aiport to New York will come in Shortly.... Lola:Ughh,This is taking so long Lana"Oh yeah what are we gonna do to Vanzilla? (Zooms to Vanzilla and To us) All of us:Uhhhh....... Lori:And how could we literally fit in one airport? Jared:Relax Cellphone Girl,We coud just go there faster. Lori:And why do you have to call me Cellphone Girl? Jared:Because you always use your cellphone (An Adult comes to us) Adult:Hey kids! Me(To Adult):What is it,Sir? Adult:Do you want a hack to make the airport go here faster? Lincoln:Oh....i know this (Lincoln kicks the adult and it's revealed to be the one from The Smooch Concert giving Lincoln and Clyde Tickets) Clyde:I knew it was this guy again! (The Adult gets up and runs) Luna:Yeah,Run LOSER! (The Airport goes down) Syd Chang:Finally the airport has arrived. (We go to the airport and sit in one of the seats) Me:The Coldness,i felt it Cattalus:It's like it's Christmas but we'll just wait more months for it Airport Computer:The Aiport will launch shortly....... Lana:Shortly? Luan:Why did the Plane get sent to his room? Me:Why? Luan:Because it has bad altitude (Laughs) get it? Me:Yeah really (The Plane Launches) Sam:A drift to the clouds (I look into the windows to see the clouds) Me:Those Clouds Look Beautiful! (I close the window with the curtain) Maggie:I'll go to sleep first (Sleeps) (Luan wakes Maggie Up with a airhorn) Maggie:Ahhhh! Luan:Rise and shine,Mags! Maggie:What is it Luan? Luan:Where are the great plains located? Maggie:Canada Luan:No it's at the great airports! (Laughs) get it? Maggie:(groans and Sleeps again) Me:I could sing a song about airplanes Lincoln:Ok,Sing it bro! Me(singing):Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars? Lincoln:Go Benny! Me(Singing):I really could use a wish right now,wish right now,wish right now (I continue singing the song and the time changes into night,zooms to us all asleep) Airport Computer:We have finally landed on the lane of U.S,You shall go down now (I wake up and fall out of the chair and I get up) Me:What the? (I open the window to see we are on the lane of U.S Airport) Me:We're finally here! (I wake Lincoln up) Me(To Lincoln):Linc we've arrived at the Lane Lincoln:W-w-w-w-what (wakes up) We landed? Me(To Lincoln):Yeah Lincoln(To Me):Let's wake the others (There is montage of us waking all of the sisters and we go down) Luna:It was a great time sleeping there with Aircon Lynn:Yeah i feel like i'm pumped up ready (We go to the Food Station) Me:Anybody Hungry? Clyde:Me Matt:Me Cattalus:Me May:Me Skyle:Me All of Them:ME! Me:Ok? (Cuts to us at the food station eating Shawarma with Pepsi) Ronnie Anne:Ey,Ben what time is it (I check my watch) Me:4:30 Am Lincoln(To Me):That is late for us to go to New York (Eats Shawarma) Lana:Then what vehicle are we gonna ride too? Me:I think a bus to go to New York Sam:Look Over there! (She points at the Bus that says New York) Me:Well great thinking,Sam! (We run to the Bus and ride into it) Me:Wanna sleep again guys? All of them:Yes! (We all fall asleep,As the time changes to day and zooms to us still asleep) Me:(Wakes up) what a great sleep! (Everyone wakes up) Lincoln:it was the best sleep....in my ENTIRE LIFE! Luna:it looks like i stretched my arms to excersise (We go down and go to the food court) Me:Where you guys wanna eat? All of Them:MCDONALDS! (We go to Mcdonalds and Cuts to us eating Egg McMuffin with Coke) Me:So delicious (Finishes eating Egg McMuffin) Luna:This is the best trip ever! (The Worker gives us the Paycheck) Me:Let's see how many (The amount is 1,000) Lincoln:We don't have money like that! Me(To Lincoln):Don't worry i got all your back! (I put 1,000 on the check and the Worker gets it) Maggie:What time is it? Me:6:30 Am Lori:Atleast we literally sleep well Me:We need to go to Allentown Lincoln(To Me):There is one over there (points at the bus named Allentown) Me(To Lincoln):Thanks,Linc! Lincoln(To Me):Welcome,Benny! (We run to the bus and ride in it) Bus Driver:Everyone find their own seats (Luna sits next to Sam) Sam:Hi Luns! Luna(blushing):Um....Hi Sam (Luna holds Sam's Hand and the two blushes together) Bus Driver:Attention....Children the bus have a flat tire....stay on the bus station first while i'm fixing this darn THING! (We all groan going down) Lincoln:Why does it have to be a flat tire? Me(To Lincoln):I don't know Lori:We will literally die here without a bus Bus Driver:Alright kids the tire is fixed you can go up now (We ride to the bus again) Lana:That was easy! (Luan sits next to Maggie) Maggie(To Luan):What is it again? Luan(To Maggie):What does a cuban when he gets a flat tire? Maggie(To Luan):What? Luan(To Maggie):Drowns (Laughs) get it? (Maggie Groans and cuts to Me Playing on my Cellphone) Lincoln(To Me):Hey Benny,What are you playing? Me(To Lincoln):Mortal Kombat 11! Lincoln(To Me):Cool! What games do you have there? Me(To Lincoln):Red Dead Redemption 2,Apex Legends,Days Gone Lincoln(To Me):How did you get those Pc Games? Me(To Lincoln):Pc emulator Lincoln(To Me):You have gta 5? Me(To Lincoln):Sure! Lincoln(To Me):i also bought my Red Flag Scorpion and Classic Sub-Zero Toy! (Shows it) Me(To Lincoln):Me,Also! (I show it) with an Additional Mkx Reptile and Rain and Mk11 Ermac Figure (Shows it also) Lincoln(To Me):You know,We're like brothers ya know? Me(To Lincoln):Yeah,I wish (We laugh together and time changes to night and zooms to us all asleep) Bus Driver:Ok,Kids we're here at New York (The Bus Driver looks at us all asleep) Bus Driver:Hey,KIDS! (Beeps) (I wake up and fell of my seat) Me:W-w-what? We're here Bus Driver:Yeah,We're already here i tried beeping you all but your the only one who wake up Me:Ok? Bus Driver:Wake up your friends over there (I wake Lincoln up) Me:Linc!,Linc! (Lincoln wakes up) Lincoln:W-w-w-what we're here? Me:Yeah! (Lincoln sees the window to see we are in New York) Lincoln:Come on Let's wake everyone up! (Cuts to a montage of us waking the other sisters up,Cuts to us going down) Lori:is this literally true?,don't tell me we have to ride another bus to go to New York! Me(To Lori):it is true Lori,there is New York over there! (Points at Statue of Liberty) Lori(To Me):Oh....ok (We go to New York city) Lincoln:Look at this city! It's beautiful than the one in China! Me(To Lincoln):I know like that Statue of Liberty over there! (Zooms to Statue of Liberty) Me:I guess it's beautiful still! Leni:I think we're totes going to see the Avengers! Lori(To Leni):Leni they are not real Leni(To Lori):Oh.....Ok Lola:But where are we finding a home? Me(To Lola):That Shiny House over there! (Points at The Shiny House) Syd Chang:Well,Let's go! (Syd Chang was about to run but Lincoln stops him) Lincoln:Nope,Syd i think someone is in the house Syd Chang(To Lincoln):Well......who cares? (Syd Chang was about to go but Someone punches her) Me:Syd! (To the guy who punches him)What did you do to her? ????:Well nothing David:Then why did you punch him? ????:You wanna go to my house,right? Darcy:We're just borrowing it ????:Nobody Will borrow it! (Syd Chang gets up and Kicks him in the balls and We have shocked faces) Linka(Shocked):That was easy? Syd Chang:Yeah,i wish my creator gave a major role (Lincoln Stares at us) Lincoln(Talking to the audience):Now look....Syd Chang is breaking the fourth wall right?,but i'm still the fourth wall breaker (Lola sees Lincoln talking to the audience) Lola(To Lincoln):Who are you talking too,Linky? Lincoln(To Lola):Uh....nothing! (The Mysterious Man gets up) ????:You thought i will never get you back Huh? (I punch the Mysterious Man and it's revealed to Be Phil) Jared:Phil? Phil(To Jared):Jared? (Phil and Jared hug) Jared(To Phil):It's been 3 Years since we haven't met Phil(To Jared):And,Benny? (I walk to Phil) Me:Hey bro,Miss your crush Courtney? Phil(To Me):come on,(laughs) yeah i miss her? Jonas:Remember When we're teasing you with Phil Swift? Phil(To Jonas):I sawed this boat in half! (Laughs) May:But,why were you attacking us? Phil(To May):Remember when we're 7? Skyle(To Phil):You were attacking us with real knives?,with a darth vader mask putted on? (Laughs) (I hug Phil) Me(To Phil):it's good to see you back,old friend! Phil(To Everyone):you can stay in my home for a while if you want too (We all cheer and cuts to us drinking Pepsi) Me(To Phil):So Phil?,do you know Thanos? Phil(To Me):Yeah,a big purple alien Leni:I wish i can take selfies with him Phil(To Leni):You can just photoshop yourself with Thanos Leni(To Phil):I can't because my followers wouldn't like it Me(To Phil):Oh,Benny you have new action figures? Phil(To Me):Yeah i got Mk11 2 Pack Scorpion and Subzero Classic and Iron Man Gauntlet three of them Me(To Phil):Can you give me the (finishes drinking pepsi) other Iron Man Gauntlet? Lincoln(To Phil):Me too! (Finishes drinking pepsi) Phil(To Me and Lincoln):Ok follow me at my Room Me And Lincoln:Ok (Phil goes to his room and we follow him,we go to his room) Me:Wow! Phil(To Me And Lincoln):I also have three Toyworld Optimus Prime from the bumblebee movie Me And Lincoln:We'll have two of them! (Cuts to The Family downstairs drinking Pepsi) Lori:So what are we literally going to do down here? Luna:We could just finish our pepsi's Chris:But we already finished our Pepsi's Luna:Oh... Leni:Let's play Breaking Point! Lori:But we don't have guns Leni:Well let's use toy guns Lynn:What can we use for Blood? Lucy:i bought 10 ketchup blood here Lynn(To Lucy):Your a lifesavior,Lus! Lucy(To Lynn):Welcome,Lynn Leni:Ok,Let's play Lucy:Everyone must have ketchup next to them (Everyone gets all the Ketchup Blood) Lana:How is this gonna work?,we're too many Lucy:Well Let's shoot Lori:Rules 1.Everyone must pretend they're lying down 2.if you get the most votes you will get shooted as well Lily(4):Thanks for the rules Lori (Cuts To us in a montage playing Mortal Kombat 11,Paintball Match,Dance off) Lincoln:That was really fun,Phil! Phil(To Lincoln):Yeah, what is your name again? Lincoln(To Phil):Lincoln L.Loud,11 Years old Phil(To Lincoln):Ok... Me:Guys Let's go downstairs Lincoln:Let's see what everyone is doing (We go downstairs to see them playing Breaking Point) Lori:Ok,Luan your the one with most votes DIE! (Lori pretends shooting Luan and Luan falls down) Me:Omg,They just killed Luan! Lincoln:YOU BASTARDS! Leni:Hey Guys,Wanna join? Phil:is this real or not? Lori:Nah,it isn't literally Me:But what is that gun over there you're holding? Lori(To Me):It's a toy gun Lincoln:Then what is that blood on Luan's Shirt? Lucy(To Lincoln):It's my fake blood or Ketchup blood Phil:Oh we thought it was real Syd Chang:Nah,it isn't Ronnie Anne:you still like that,Lame-o Lincoln(Blushing):Y-y-y-eah Phil:You guys tired All of us:YEAH ME:i may sleep on the couch Lola:I could sleep in a bed Phil:Well who votes for couch? (Me,Lincoln,Luna,Lana raise our hands) Phil:the bed? Everyone (sans us) raise their hands) Phil:Alright,the bed it is! (They all go upstairs sans Lana,Me,Lincoln,Me) Lincoln:What could we do now? Me(To Lincoln):We could just sleep Luna:Rock and roll Lincoln(To Luna):That's too loud! Luna:(groans) Lana:Or look for animals around here! Me(To Lana):But Phil dosen't have any pets (We hear a cracking sound making us punch ourselves) Lincoln:I just punched myself! Me:Me too Lana:I could fix the cracking sound over here Luna(To Lana):We could just do it tomorrow,bro! Lana(To Luna):Well,Ok! (We fall asleep and the time changes to morning and cuts to us eating cereal) Lincoln:Dude,this is the best cereal i've ever tasted! Phil(To Lincoln):Yes and it is made from 100% Corn flakes and chocolate dumblings with marshmallows Me:Cool (continues eating cereal) Jonas:I like this one! (Cuts to us relaxing at the couch doing nothing) Me:So what can we do right now? Phil:Let's watch T.V! (Phil turns on the T.V) Jared(To Phil):Hey,Phils you have any movies? Phil(To Jared):Yeah Marvel Movies Phase 1 to 4 Lana:But can we finish watching that? Syd Chang:We can like finish that like three whole days without anything or something like a two whole days (Ronnie Anne closes Syd Chang's Mouth as she muffles) Skyle:Ok,she shut up (Ronnie Anne gets her hand out of Syd Chang's as she breathes) Phil:Well,Ready to watch it? Lincoln:Ready as always! (Phil puts DVD back on and cuts to a montage of us watching all avengers movies to X-Men) Lori:Well,We just literally finished all the movies Phil:Ok What can we do now? Lincoln:Let's go outside (Cuts to us walking outside) Me(Walking):So we're we gonna go? Phil(Walking):Gamestop! (We go to Gamestop) Phil:Pick any games you want Me:GAMER PROS UNITE (We run to the shelves,I get 3 Spiderman 2 Ps5) Me:This will be my lucky chance! (Cuts to Lincoln getting 2 Metro Exodus) Lincoln:For me and Benny! (Cuts To Clyde getting 3 Skull And Bones) Clyde:One for my friends! (Three of us run to the counter) Cashier:Will be 2,000 dollars each (I give 2,000 dollars) Cashier:Thank you for your purchase! (We go to the Loud Kids) Me:Well,Now that we have fun times what are we going to do? Phil:Go to the CARNIVAL (We ride the rollercoaster and cuts to us going to the Arcade) Lori:That was literally the past of all time! Leni:Yeah it's totes good (We run to the Arcade) Phil:So,what you guys wanna play? (A bomb explodes) The end Category:Blog posts